Iron Man Tv Series
Iron Man is the sequel to the show Stark, with Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts/ Rescue and Michael B. Jordan as James Rhodes/ Iron Patriot It ran for Eight seasons 2026-2027 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark/ Iron Man-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-Stark-21/22 Michael B Jordan as James Rhodes/ Iron Patriot-22/22 Ellen Page as Bethany Cabe-16/22 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-22/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Bardon-22/22 Recurring Aaron Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver-1/22 Brandon Routh as Scott Lang/ Ant Man-1/22 Episodes # A month later Tony must investigate a guy calling himself Aldrich Killian who he stopped in the past. Clint has flash backs of when he first became Hawkeye. # Zoe tells Pepper that she is pregnant, Iron Man and Iron Patriot go to Iraq to stop Jing-Mei from unleashing the Ten Rings in New York. # Bethany returns and asks Tony to help her investigate Happy`s dissaperence. Pepper finds out she is that Scott and Quicksilver are forming their own team through Rhodey. # Iron Man and Hawkeye must break in to Hydra to save Howard but Red Skull steals Tony`s suit. # Red Skull plans the Cabal to take down the Avengers. Tony is visited by an old flame Maya Hansen # Iron Man discovers that Maya is working in A.I.M. with Aldrick Killian and M.O.D.O.K. on a new form of Extremis, which are patternal from Hulk's blood. # Thunderbolt Ross is aided by a Mutant by the name of Rogue in scaping from Alcatraz, with Ross wanting revenge on Hulk and Iron Man. Rogue is secretly working for Magneto. # Howard pays a visit to Nick Fury in one of his secret bunkers, where they discuss an government project named the "Superhuman Registration Act". # Tony tries to go on a romantic trip with Pepper on Central Park without having to fight a villain: he ends up having to fight against a supervillain group named the Wrecking Crew. # Maya tries to aid Tony and double-cross Killiam but M.O.D.O.K. shatters her brain to pieces. Tony set out to take revenge. # Nick Fury tells Tony that Arthur Parks has gone missing so he goes to look for him. Howard is attacked by a person with super strength. # While Tony must fight Arthur, who has become Living Laser, In Rio Hiro and his new creation Baymax investigate people with super powers mysteriously getting killed. # Mallen returns but this time defeats Iron Man. Rhodey and the Avengers find out about it, Bethany and Pepper both investigate Aldrich. # Ant Man, Quicksilver and Daredevil help Iron Man stop a mysterious vigilantie the Beetle. Meanwhile Rhodey learns about the Superhuman Regristration Act. # Tony has nightmares that the city will get destroyed and that someone will unleash a bomb into the city. Howard is revealed to be Madame Masque while the real Howard is kidnapped. # Iron Man investigate an Satanist group named the Serpent Society who is kidnapping children for their rituals. # Jarvis uncovers a dormant fragment of Ultron in the Stark Mansion that brainwashes him and takes control of all computers on New York. # Madame Masque continues to masquerade as Howard to hijack the Stark Tower for the still active Masters of Evil (now without Wonder Man). Ghost Rider returns to punish Whiplash, Yellowjacket and Wasp tries to stop him. # Union Jack remembers his old times as a young hero (Liam Aiken): and when he was first foiled by Surtur. Captain Marvel has a romantic encounter with Black Panther on the Brooklyn Bridge. # The Sovereighn returns again masquerading as Tony and have a night with Pepper. Pepper begins to suspectshe is pregnant, and when she discovers that "Tony" was in fact Sovereighn she gets shocked and hides the truth from her husband. # Iron Man and the Avengers must stop Ultron when he creates his own robots. Tony Stane is killed by Hawkeye. # Iron Man unites Hawkeye, Captain America, Ant Man, Yellow Jacket and Wasp must stop Ultron. Trickshot returns and Hawkeye tells him that he is coming back. Category:Bat24